


Psychosis ⊗ Ticci Toby [2]

by akabanechey



Series: The Creepypasta Series [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabanechey/pseuds/akabanechey
Summary: [Book 2 in the "Creepypasta Series"]Ticci Toby x OFC“The limit of love is the psychosis which is capable of killing you.”Allie felt like she never fit in anywhere - she tried to be an outcast, a jock, a popular, but she never felt complete with any of them. When she meets Toby Rogers, everything changes for her and she finds somewhere she belongs, but it isn’t exactly a “sane” place.© Chey Eveleigh / MultifandxmSociety | January 2020





	1. 00 ⊗ Warnings

**This story is rated ‘Mature’ for a reason.**

**'Psychosis' contains graphic depictions/descriptions of violence and gore, and may contain language unsuitable for younger audiences.**

**Please be aware that 'Psychosis' may also contain triggers.**


	2. 0.50 ⊗ Character Profile #1: Allie

_ PHOTO IS UNAVAILABLE _

_ Full Name: _ Allie Rose Jones

_ Alias: _ Paralyse; Al

_ Age: _ 18

_ Gender: _ Female

_ Hair Colour: _ Brown

_ Eye Colour: _ Green

_ Height: _ 5’7”

_ Personality: _ Upfront, honest, trustworthy, determined, helping,

_ Race: _ Human

_ Significant Others: _ Tobias Rogers (Boyfriend)

_ Relationships: _   
 Melina Darcy (best friend)   
 Cassandra Ramirez (friend)   
 Sarah March (friend)   
 Arielle March (friend)   
 Cameron Moses (cousin)

_ Occupation: _ Serial killer; former high school student

_ Powers/Skills: _ Murdering skills, superior strength, ability to electrocute and paralyse individuals

_ Crimes: _ Serial homicide, torture

_ Affiliation: _ Slenderman, Eyeless Jack, Jeff the Killer, Ticci Toby, Masky, Hoodie, BEN Drowned, Laughing Jack, Smile Dog, Jane the Killer, Clockwork, Ripper, Bloody Tears, Sarah March, Arielle March, Skinner

_ Diagnosis: _ possible Schizophrenia, possible Dissociative Identity Disorder, sociopathic tendencies. Overall diagnosis is a form of psychosis.

_ Additional Notes: _ Individual is dependent on the known killer Ticci Toby and lacks the ability to distinguish between good and evil concerning those she is affiliated with. Individual prefers to go by the name “Paralyse”.


	3. 0.50 ⊗ Character Profile #2: Toby

_ PHOTO IS UNAVAILABLE _

_ Full Name: _ Tobias Erin Rogers

_ Alias: _ Ticci Toby; Toby

_ Age: _ Late teens

_ Gender: _ Male

_ Hair Colour: _ Brown

_ Eye Colour: _ Brown

_ Height: _ 5’11”

_ Personality: _ Rash, spontaneous, murderous

_ Race: _ Human

_ Significant Others: _ Allie Jones (Girlfriend)

_Relationships:_   
 Melina Darcy (friend)  
 Jack (friend)

_ Occupation: _ Serial killer; former high school student; formerly home-schooled

_ Powers/Skills:  _ Murdering skills, superior strength, stalking

_ Crimes:  _ Serial homicide

_ Affiliation: _ Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, Masky, Hoodie, BEN Drowned, Laughing Jack, Smile Dog, Jane the Killer, Clockwork, Eyeless Jack, Ripper, Bloody Tears, Paralyse, Sarah March, Arielle March, Skinner

_ Diagnosis: _ Psychopath, Sociopath, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, a range of mental illnesses, “tics” and stutter

_ Additional Notes: _ Individual is protective over individual known as “Paralyse” and is known to temporarily kill comrades to protect them. Individual was abused by father and burned house down after the death of sister. Not much else is known about individual.


	4. 0.75 ⊗ Series Playlist

ℍ𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕊𝕖𝕖𝕜 - 𝕃𝕚𝕫𝕫 ℝ𝕠𝕓𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕥𝕥 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"Ding dong, I know you can hear me._ _  
__Open up the door, I only wanna play a little._ _  
__Ding dong, you can't keep me waiting._ _  
__It's already too late, for you to try and run away."_

ℙ𝕣𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕪 𝕃𝕚𝕥𝕥𝕝𝕖 ℙ𝕤𝕪𝕔𝕙𝕠 - ℙ𝕠𝕣𝕔𝕖𝕝𝕒𝕚𝕟 𝔹𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕜 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"You're lookin' crazy you're lookin' wrong._ _  
__It looks like we're gonna get along,_ _  
__And once I've got you it's a fact:_ _  
__Baby there's no turning back."_

𝕄𝕠𝕟𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣 - 𝕊𝕜𝕚𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕥 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"_ _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin._ _  
__I must confess that I feel like a monster._ _  
__I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun._ _  
__I must confess that I feel like a monster."_

𝕊𝕒𝕣𝕔𝕒𝕤𝕞 - 𝔾𝕖𝕥 𝕊𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕕 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"You could be the corpse and I could be the killer._ _  
__If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner."_

𝔻𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝔻𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝔽𝕠𝕣𝕘𝕖𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕊𝕦𝕟 - 𝔾𝕖𝕥 𝕊𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕕 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"Cold white walls, keep you from your pad and pen.  
__You just wanna stab again.  
__I can't believe it's half this hard,  
__You never knew your mind was dark, no!"_

𝔻𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝔻𝕖𝕧𝕚𝕝 - 𝔹𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝔹𝕖𝕟𝕛𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕟 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"_ _Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.  
__Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
__Easy to find what's wrong,  
__Harder to find what's right._ _"_

𝔹𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕄𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕃𝕚𝕗𝕖 - 𝔼𝕧𝕒𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕔𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"_ _Now that I know what I'm without,  
__You can't just leave me.  
__Breathe into me and make me real_ _"_

𝔹𝕒𝕥𝕥𝕝𝕖𝕗𝕚𝕖𝕝𝕕 - 𝕊𝕍ℝℂ𝕀ℕ𝔸 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)   
_"We stand face-to-face,_  
_With our unhuman race._  
 _We commit the sins again and our sons and daughters pay._  
 _Our tainted history, it's playing on repeat,_  
 _But we could change it if we stand up strong and take the lead._  
 _When I was younger, I was named_  
 _A generation unafraid."_

𝔹𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 - 𝕀𝕞𝕒𝕘𝕚𝕟𝕖 𝔻𝕣𝕒𝕘𝕠𝕟𝕤 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"_ _I was broken from a young age._ _  
__Taking my sulking to the masses._ _  
__Write down my poems for the few_ _  
__That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me._ _  
__Singing from heartache from the pain._ _  
__Taking my message from the veins._ _"_

ℍ𝕦𝕞𝕒𝕟 - ℂ𝕙𝕣𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕒 ℙ𝕖𝕣𝕣𝕚 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"_ _But I'm only human_ _  
__And I bleed when I fall down._ _  
__I'm only human_ _  
__And I crash and I break down._ _  
__Your words in my head, knives in my heart._ _  
__You build me up and then I fall apart_ _  
__'Cause I'm only human, yeah._ _"_

𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔻𝕠𝕔𝕥𝕠𝕣 𝕊𝕒𝕚𝕕 - ℂ𝕙𝕝𝕠𝕖 𝔸𝕕𝕒𝕞𝕤 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"_ _I'll be lost inside my head,_ _  
__Bad thoughts 'till four am._ _  
__Then I'll try to sleep_ _  
__And I can't tell everyone._ _  
__I'm so scared they'll get up and run._ _  
__So I don't speak,_ _  
__And oh, I miss when we were younger._ _  
__The days were so much funner,_ _  
__Weren't they?_ _"_

ℙ𝕒𝕡𝕖𝕣 ℂ𝕣𝕠𝕨𝕟 - 𝔸𝕝𝕖𝕔 𝔹𝕖𝕟𝕛𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕟 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)   
_"She's looking out_  
_From the war that's inside._ _  
__She's screaming out_ _  
__'Cause no one survived,_ _  
__But when you're all alone_ _  
__You wait and you hide._ _  
__'Cause it's the story of a queen whose castle has fallen to the sea_ _  
__Knowing, there's no one who will be_ _  
__A king who will come and save his queen."_

ℂ𝕠𝕦𝕣𝕥𝕖𝕤𝕪 ℂ𝕒𝕝𝕝 - 𝕋𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕤𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝔽𝕠𝕠𝕥 ℂ𝕣𝕦𝕥𝕔𝕙 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way_  
_When it hits it shakes me to the core_  
_And makes me stronger than before._  
_It's not a question about trust,_  
_but will you stand with us,_  
_Can you feel it, make it real?"_

𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔻𝕖𝕧𝕚𝕝 𝕎𝕚𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟 - 𝔻𝕚𝕘𝕚𝕥𝕒𝕝 𝔻𝕒𝕘𝕘𝕖𝕣𝕤 (ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕔𝕠𝕣𝕖 ℂ𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣)  
_"I made myself at home_  
_In the cobwebs and the lies_  
_I'm learning all your tricks_  
_I can hurt you from inside_  
_I made myself a promise_  
_You would never see me cry_  
_Til I make you."_


End file.
